Journal 3
3', a part of series along with 2, is a book written by an unknown author and is part of a series of at least three volumes containing research and information about the supernatural in Gravity Falls. Volume 3 appears to mainly contain information about magical creatures the author discovered during his or her six year study of Gravity Falls' mysteries, similar to a Bestiary. Due to his or her suspicion that someone was after the book, the author hid it in a hole in the ground that could only be opened by flipping a switch in a metal, hollow tree in the forest. After an unknown amount of time, at least long enough for there to be accumulation of dust, rust and spider webs, Dipper found the book while putting up advertisements for the Mystery Shack in the surrounding forest. He usually keeps the book in his vest and reads it whenever he encounters something strange or abnormal in Gravity Falls. He currently possesses volume 3, and is unaware of the existence of the other books of its kind. The book has several blank pages at the back, which Dipper has been filling with the stories and chronicles of his own adventures. Three alchemical symbols can be found on the back of the book. The triangle within a circle is the symbol for "fire of rotation", the adjoining triangles is the symbol for "strong fire", and the rectangle with the protruding L shaped line is the symbol for "smoke stream". Dipper owns Book 3. Lil' Gideon owns book 2. Tied to the book like a bookmark is a little monocle. The book is all tattered on the corners and inside there are a lot of symbols with unknown meanings. Contents Pages from ''3 include the following: *Cursed Doors *Floating Eyeballs *Ghosts *Giant Vampire Bats *Gnomes *The Undead *The conspiracy about Nathaniel Northwest *Height Alteration (deeper part of the forest) *Legalization of marrying woodpeckers Pages and text '''Page 1 June 18 It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon. In all my travels, never have I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is indeed a geographical oddity. 'Gnomes' Creature #24 Danger unknown. Little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: _________? 'Page 2' Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before 'he' finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust. Trust no one! 'The Undead' Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers. Beware Gravity Falls nefarious zombie. 'Ghosts' Always have a reason of some kind. Photographic Proof! Ectoplasm Sample (Gravity Falls town hall) 'Floating Eyeballs' Are they watching me? *Visible only at night *No retinal cord *"No response to contact" *"Spooky" 'Unknown Page' In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers. Unknown Page There is a cave behind the waterfall in Lake Gravity Falls. 'The conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest' In my investigations I have recently made a discovery, Nathaniel Northwest may not be the founder of Gravity Falls! And his entire family legacy is a fraud! I believe the proof of this secret is buried somewhere in the enclosed document.If only i could crack the code 'Height Alteration' Legends telling of miniature buffalo and giant squirrels have lead me to believe that there are height altering properties buried deep within the forest... 'Dipper's Page' Finally back safe and sound from one of the weirdest days at Gravity Falls. This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust, but when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back. Maze Page Maze page appear in the episode "Little Dipper", when Dipper is searching for the Height Alteration. In the page, there's some codes. Down below on the page, there's a binary, and the binary code is "0100101000011010", it means 'J'. There's no text on the page. Other Items Just inside the front cover, the book has an eyepeice or small magnifying glass attached to it via a cord. Its purpose is unknown and it has been used as a bookmark by Dipper in "Irrational Treasure". Appearance Book 3 has the main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover from being old, it has two gold lines on its spine and all four of its corners are gold. In the middle of the book there is a gold hand with six fingers and on the palm is the number 3''. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *Book 3's hand on the cover has alternated from six to five fingers. *Random alchemical sybols of "fusion", "pulverise", "solution","dryness", "extraction", "composition", "digestion", "coagulation", "reverberation" and "reduction" appear throughout the pages. *Dipper's page is the only revealed page to have lines on it. *A cryptogram in Rumble's Revenge appears to reference ''3, and implies it may contain information that is not desired to be known, or that it is dangerous in Dipper's possession altogether. *It is unknown who the author of the book is. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Books Category:Objects Category:Recurring objects